1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for user navigation within a virtual reality space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In virtual reality systems, a user becomes visually immersed in a computer generated three-dimensional virtual reality scene. In some applications, the entire virtual reality scene as displayed to the user is computer generated. In other applications, a portion of the virtual reality scene is computer generated, with another portion of the virtual reality scene corresponding to video and/or images of real-life objects and/or persons, where such real-life video/images can be rendered in the virtual reality scene in essentially real-time. Such applications may be referred to augmented reality applications.
In many virtual reality applications, it is not only desirable to have the user feel visually immersed in the virtual reality scene, but it is also desirable to provide the user with an ability to select objects displayed within the virtual reality scene for a more focused view. It is within this context that the present invention arises.